tell me everything
by mysteryyy
Summary: nancy has had a bad day...until frank enters the picture. plzzz read & review! its only my 2nd story. hope you like it! :)


NANCY

I enter the house defeated. This case seems impossible! Ugh, I swear those criminals are watching me right now, laughing. I can't seem to find any clues. As I close the door behind me, my eyes travel over the small details. The kitchen door is closed, my dad's office smells dusty and dry-even though he's only been out for two weeks now-, and Toby's food bowl is still empty. Dad still hasn't arrived and Hannah's out.

I groan aloud. This day could not get any worse. I feel my stomach rumble, begging for food. I slowly walk to the kitchen, definitely not in the mood. I wish my dad was here to help me. _No_, I thought. I had already decided to do my investigating work on my own from now on. Now I feel like I should not have made that vow.

]Then I remember Frank. He promised to help me. And plus, shouldn't I allow at least some help from him? I mean, I've been avoiding his help for eight cases now. Then my mind travels over to his good looks. His gorgeous brown eyes and hair. His muscular frame. I lean against the kitchen wall and sigh. I don't know what it was with this young detective, but I realized I lose my self-control around him and honestly, I found it kind of annoying.

_ Ding,dong_! I jumped out of fear and quickly strode to the door.

As I neared to the door, my mood worsened. Who in the world is here to see me? And I thought this day wouldn't get any worse. And as I opened the door, I was unaware I had put on an annoyed expression.

And then I saw who it was.

"F-Frank!" I stammered. "What are you doing here?" He looked especially cute in his faded jeans and navy blue V-neck.

"I was just planning see how you were, unless you want me to leave," Frank said teasingly, a hint of his adorable smiling appearing.

"No, that's fine. Come on in." I felt the heat rising in my cheeks. I showed him the way to the living room and we both sat down on the leather couches.

"What makes you think there's something wrong?" I asked even though I had a dawning realization that I knew what it was. I looked over at Frank and saw his uncertain expression.

"It's on the newspaper, isn't?" I asked and Frank slowly nodded.

"Ugh!" I buried my head in my hands and cursed under my breath. "Guess this day could get worse." I looked up at Frank and noticed his sympathetic expression.

"Oh, Frank I'm so sorry! I'm just ruining your visit my putting you in a bad mood too!"

"No, no it's fine," Frank said quickly and put his hand on my bare leg. I froze, my spine tingling. I looked up into his clear brown eyes and his gaze never wavered. "Tell me everything," He whispered.

And so I did. I rambled about everything, from how my dad was gone to how I couldn't solve my case. After I finished I noticed that the whole time, Frank had been staring at me. I lowered my eyes and started blushing. But Frank brought his hand to my chin and lifted it until his eyes peered into mine. My body shuddered at the touch of his fingertips._ He was so handsome!_

"Nancy, I think you're the most amazing person I know and I believe you _could_ solve this case. Even without my help." He said softly.

By now we were so close to each other, I could smell his cologne and see a glimpse of his perfect white teeth. I willed myself not to stare at his lips. My heart started beating. Fast. Then I realized that this was the closest we've ever gotten. I looked into Frank's eyes and wondered if he was as nervous as I was. Then he got closer. One hand slowly went to my waist and the other went to my cheek. I found myself lifting both my arms around his neck. His lips brushed against mine. At first, he kissed me gently. Then more passionately. His lips were soft and I longed for more. My body trembled at his touch and his grip tightened. I became unaware of my surroundings. He lifted me onto his lap and I wrapped my legs securely around his waist. We continued to kiss. He slowly pushed me back until I was lying on my back with him nearly on top of me.

When we finally broke away, we were both gasping for air. We stood there for a moment, unsure of what had just happened. Frank looked into my eyes and I gazed back unable to look away.

"That was amazing," he whispered so quietly I had to lean in to hear him.

I just responded my pulling him close again and giving him a kiss.

When I pulled away he smiled and chuckled. "Didn't know you liked me that much," he teased with a wide smile.

"Yeah. I'm head over heels for you," I said sarcastically, laughing.

But as he pulled me in for another kiss, I began to realize that it was absolutely true.


End file.
